The Way to a Man's Heart
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: ... is through his stomach. When it came to Wally that statement was too true for words. Had Dick known that baking brownies in an apron would cause his boyfriend to kidnap him this way; he would have done it a long time ago. (KFxRobin. Slash. BirdFlash).


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**Pairing: **Kid Flash/Robin (Wally West x Dick Grayson).

**Warning(s): **Mild swearing, Slash

* * *

><p><strong>The Way to a Man's Heart<strong>

**-o-  
><strong>

Through the years of living at Wayne Manor, Richard Grayson had become what could only be described as: _housewife-ish_ (which was a word in Robin's own dictionary). Already as a nine-year-old kid he had neatly folded his clothes, put everything he owned in a decent place when he was done with it _and_ he was a great cook. Of course, the only reason for that was Alfred, because Bruce could not cook to save his life. Or, at least that was the only situation he might be able to make it work.

Point was; even now, at fifteen, Dick was not like an average teenage boy. Not including the fact that his adoptive dad was the dangerous crime-fighter of Gotham, and he was Robin (the freaking Boy Wonder), and he'd gone from a Circus child to a billionaire's son, his best friends included a Martian, an Atlantean, a Kryoptonian clone, two brilliant archers-

All right, so maybe he was _far_ from an ordinary teenage boy. Even if he hadn't possessed the stereotypical qualities of a housewife he still wouldn't be considered normal.

However, Dick had times where he wished that he _was_ completely ordinary, aside from the superhero fact. After all, he had got bullied at school many times for his unnaturally proper habits that had just developed after becoming a rich man's son. But there were also times where they were extremely beneficial.

Currently, Robin was at Mount Justice. M'gann and Connor were resting on the couch, watching some program their green skinned member found fairly fascinating, while Superboy probably just watched it with her because he had nothing better to do. Kaldur was presently in Atlantis, but would return tomorrow if the Boy Wonder was not mistaken. As for Artemis; well, she had some family matter to attend. She had mentioned something about returning later on though.

Where Wally had speeded off to, Robin had no clue, but he was certain the redheaded teen hero would show up soon enough. His boyfriend had this habit of running off, but reappearing as soon as he smelled something delicious.

Dick looked down at the baking tray before him, silently calculating whether it was big enough for the brownie mix or not. He decided it would do and thereafter grabbed his red spatula. With graceful and skilled movements, Robin got the brownie mix neatly down into the tray, before he placed it nicely and carefully into the oven.

The kitchen was practically cleaned already, so it took him not more than five minutes to wash the bowl, the spatula and put it in the dishwasher. Just as the Boy Wonder was done he was suddenly tackled. The next thing he knew was that he was looking up into emerald green eyes and that some strong, firm arms were wrapped around him. Also, his head was far too close to the ground.

What the…?

"Hello, Rob… something smells _really_ good. Is Megalicious baking again?"

Robin briefly wondered if he should be irritated that his boyfriend was still throwing compliments at the hot Martian they had on their team, but chose to ignore it. He was so _not_ doubting Wally's feelings for him at all, so why should he start now of all days? It was their one-year anniversary, after all.

"No," Dick answered, glaring briefly up at the redhead who still held him like they'd just finished a tango. "_I'm_ the one baking. Now will you please pull me up? Not that I don't enjoy your face being inches from mine, KF, but having my head this close to the ground is fairly uncomfortable. Plus, I know your attention span. Last thing I need is for you to drop me in a flash… No pun intended."

The usual confident, smug smirk Kid Flash generally wore vanished and was replaced by a puzzled expression. There was something else stirring within those green eyes of his boyfriend, but right there and then Dick chose to ignore it. Instead, he was returned back to a standing position, but still had the speedster's arms wrapped around him.

"You… _bake_?"

They had been going out for a year and it first now dawned on Robin that Kid Flash didn't know of his cooking talents, at all. Maybe that wasn't such a weird thing consider the fact that it was Alfred who was usually in the kitchen whenever Wally was around. Besides, it wasn't like he'd had any time to show his boyfriend how well he mastered the art of cooking (an art form Wally probably adored) while they'd been out on missions.

"Well, yeah," Dick said and shrugged. He then lowered the volume of his voice. "Alfred taught me."

A beeping noise broke through the air interrupting whatever Wally had opened his mouth to say. Briefly, Robin cursed and slipped out of Kid Flash's arms to save his brownie cake. In the meantime, said speedster ogled his boyfriend. First now, Wally noticed that the younger teen was wearing an _apron_. Sure, it wasn't pink and fluffy (which would have made this scene even _hotter_), _but_ the sight of Dick in a red apron, with matching oven mittens, as well as most of his delicious arms showing due to the fact that he was only wearing a T-shirt – it was _incredible._

The view got even better as the shorter male turned around with the baking tray in his arms. The newly made brownies smelled _delicious_.

"Lucky for you it didn't get bur-"

Robin was interrupted as a gust of wind blew past him. When he looked down the baking tray was completely gone. Instead he found it lying a couple of inches away on the dinner table and someone had _cut it. _There was a perfectly shaped square hole in the cake and when raised his gaze the sight of his boyfriend having a taste was before him. Man, he _so_ should have seen this coming.

"Wally," he growled, expressing his annoyance. He had just baked this thing damn it. The least Kid Flash could do was having some respect and wait before rudely serving himself.

Said speedster had something that looked like a blush crossing his nose. In fact, his whole expression seemed… way off. Wally kind of looked like, well, like he did whenever Dick had practically been stripping himself from clothes in front of him (minus the boxer; they hadn't gotten that far yet). Something that hadn't been done as much as Dick would have liked due to the simple fact that his adoptive father wasn't one of the most easy-going men out there. On the contrary, Batman was _quite_ a protective father figure.

But, Richard was getting off topic. Point was, his brownies looked like they were practically giving Wally sexual pleasure. He knew the seventeen-year-old redhead loved food (particularly sweets), but this was getting… weird.

"… uhm, you like it?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. It was a dumb question that Batman would have been ashamed of him asking, but right there and then Robin was more focused on what in the world was going on with his boyfriend to care.

Super speed had always been something Dick had appreciated and thought of as fairly convenient and beneficial. Especially after he started dating Wally and it became easy for his boyfriend to visit him due to his special abilities. Yet, when he was a victim of it three times in a row (in less then fifteen minutes) he was starting to wonder if he'd started to develop a grudge for it.

"KF, what the hell? Put me _down_!" Robin demanded as his boyfriend stopped. The Boy Wonder quickly took in his surroundings and blinked. They were now Kid Flash's room. Comic books, used clothes, Flash souvenirs and posters of women in bathing suits – it all made up what was Wally West's bedroom at Mt. Justice.

"What are you-"

Once again Dick was ignored and with a blink of an eye he found himself laying on the speedster's bed, lips pressed passionately against his own; so soft, so _tender_. His sunglasses were now removed and he felt a hand travel up his thigh, while the other held onto his left arm, pinning him down. Subconsciously, his free hand reached out; Robin let his fingers tangle themselves into Kid Flash's fiery red hair as a moan escaped him.

Unfortunately, their lungs began complaining for some more air, forcing Wally to pull slightly away from the smaller boy beneath him. They were both panting, chest rising up and down in a rapid speed, as they looked into the eyes of the other. Dick was still wondering what the heck had gotten into Wally. He tasted like brownies by the way; good, sweet chocolate ta-

Man, he needed to focus.

"KF, what the _hell'_s gotten into you?" Robin asked, taking a breath between each word. He wasn't the one to complain about affection being openly shown from Wally's side (even though he didn't admit it himself, he was quite fond of romance and _everything_ that came with it), but this was just getting weird.

"You baking in an apron," Wally said, his grin ridiculously big. "Got to be _the_ hottest view _ever_."

It took a minute before this information registered within his mind, but when it did all Dick could do was smirk in a mischievous manner. Seductively and with grace, the Boy Wonder wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, bringing him down so Wally's lips were inches from his mouth. "You think _that's_ hot?" A snort escaped Dick as his smirk widened somewhat. "You just wait 'till you graduate. Then I'll visit you in college with _only_ an apron on."

Wally's eyes filled with what could only be described as lust; he leaned closer and nibbled on Dick's earlobe, which caused the younger male to moan. After kissing his boyfriend's neck for a couple of seconds, Kid Flash pulled back and grinned. "Will you be baking for me too then, hm? You know I'll need some good homemade food."

Robin looked like was thinking it over for a while before answering smugly: "Fine, but only if I can join you whenever you're going to your college parties. And you have to do the dishes."

"Come on, dude. You _know_ I want you there; it's Batman who doesn't. And deal."

Suddenly, a finger was placed over Wally's lips. The redhead's look softened as Dick leaned closer to the older boy, their bodies getting warmer by the desire to touch. "What Bats doesn't know doesn't hurt him," whispered Dick, his voice expressing mischief and dangerous excitement. Wally had to remind himself that the kid was still just fifteen years old. As the oldest, he had to hold back. At least for another year.

Until then, he had to settle for a make-out session.

"Might be, but he seems to know pretty much," Wally murmured sorely.

"Don't ruin the moment, KF," Dick said, serving the other teen a soft kiss on the cheek, before continuing. "I've been trained by him. I have my ways of making sure he doesn't know _everything_. At least not about me." The black haired boy smirked. "So, we have a second deal or what?"

Kid Flash stroked his bird's thigh with a pleased hum. "Deal," he said. "Again."

Their lips met; moving, teasing. Robin was pressed further into the mattress, his legs tangling themselves around Wally's waist as the red haired boy settled between his boyfriend's slender, lithe legs. Tongues battled and switched on discovering the other's mouth as the two teen heroes drowned in the pleasure of the exchange of kisses and touching.

Pleased moans filled the small bedroom. Robin could not fathom how _this_ had happened, but his housewife tendencies suddenly weren't as bad as before. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach; said quote had never fitted anyone as well as it did to Wally. He was going to enjoy the easiness of turning his boyfriend on though. The Boy Wonder would never know whenever that knowledge would come in handy.

**-o-**

An hour later, they lay both tangled together in the bed, but this time under the covers. Wally reached up and tenderly stroked his hand over Dick's nude upper-back, kissing the shorter's neck as he did. "Happy anniversary, Dick," whispered the speedster into the smaller teen's ear, before kissing the other's temple. "I love you."

Said acrobat shifted a bit, snuggling closer to Wally's perfectly built chest; not too muscular, but definitely not lacking any muscle mass either. "I love you too," murmured Robin sleepily, before yawning. "Even if you dragged me away before I even got to taste my own brownies."

Grinning, Wally leaned close to Robin's ear. "Hey, next time you can make me lemon tarts! And apple pie and banana-"

"Shut up, Kid Mouth. I won'… make you… anything… in a… while," yawned Dick, slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Kid Flash snickered by that comment. He doubted Dick would hold on to that claim. After all, he knew perfectly well how the younger boy _loved_ getting attention from him. Smart as Robin was, he had probably guessed by now that making Wally food gave him just what he wanted.

Like hell the Boy Wonder was not going to use it for his own benefits.


End file.
